


Ghost Adventures

by Evanstanwrites



Category: Chase Collins - Fandom, Ghost Adventures (TV), The Covenant (2006), Zak Bagans - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Ghost Hunters, Mystery, Runes, ghost au, haunted barn, lock down, weird things happening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 11:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20674568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evanstanwrites/pseuds/Evanstanwrites
Summary: Ghost Adventures, a tv show host by Zak Bagans. he's also the neighbour of y/n.What would happen if one day he needs an extra crew member for his team and the next location: Ipswich.





	Ghost Adventures

It was late Friday night, y/n was lounging on her sofa in front of something that played on the tv. She didn’t really take notice of what was playing; it was just background noise for her. Her nose buried deep in a book that lay upon her lap. She was so caught up in her book that she didn’t hear the back door slowly open with a soft creak. The wooden floor boards squeaking under the weight of footsteps that where making their way to the woman. A sudden gush of cold wind against the skin of her arm made her look up. Just in time to see a dark figure throwing himself at her on the sofa. The first thing she felt was a hard broad body colliding with hers. At the same time a growling sound came from deep down its throat. Y/n let out a scream filling the room with it. With her eyes closed she felt the hard and heavy body starting to shake on top of her. There was something odd about it she thought when she heard a familiar laugh coming from above her.  
When she opened her eyes again she was met with a face that was stuck with complete laughter. This wasn’t a stranger or something unexplainable. This was her good friend and neighbour Zak.  
“Oh god danmit Zak, you asshole!” y/n huffed while pushing Zak off her and he landed with a loud bang on the floor in front of the sofa.  
Zak couldn’t compose himself and kept laughing while stretching out long on the floor.  
“You’re still easy to scare y/n.”  
She needed a few seconds to calm her racing heart before she could talk again.  
“ Speak for yourself; I think we all heard you squeal like a little schoolgirl too many times before on your ghost show.”  
That was enough to make Zak stop laughing at once.  
“I don’t squeal like a little schoolgirl!”  
“Yes you do Zak and everyone watching your show knows it.” y/n teased  
“What are you hinting at? That what we experience at all those places aren’t scary? Cuz they sure are.”  
Y/n just started to laugh while Zak sat up straight and leaned his back against the coffee table.  
“Well I dare you to come with us the next time we go investigate some place.”  
“I never said it wasn’t scary, only that the way you squeal is hilarious. And why would I want to go with you guys? You know I hate dark places, especially at night.”  
“Well that’s why I’m here actually. We’re going to some place to check out but Billy got sick and we really need the extra camera. So I thought that maybe you could replace him this once.”  
“Hahahaha, good joke.” She laughed but as soon as she saw the serious look on Zak’s face she stopped.  
“Oh my god you’re serious? Why? Why me?” she started to question him.  
“Why not? You’re not afraid of paranormal stuff, only the being alone in the dark stuff. We can work around that. We know each other very well, I’d rather ask you than some stranger I don’t trust.”  
“Okay but please don’t make me do stuff I’m not comfortable with and don’t leave me alone. I only assist.”  
“Y/n that would be perfect and I promise I won’t make you do stuff you don’t want to do.” Zak said before pulling her off her spot on the sofa right onto his lap.  
“Thank you so much, what would I do without you?”

So that’s how y/n found herself in a car with Zak and Aaron full of ghost hunting equipment.  
“So the place we’re investigating is an old barn that was burned down 10 years ago. In the police report they speak of a college prank gone wrong. Apparently on the night of the school ball 2 boys got into a fight in the barn and a fire broke out killing one of the boys. Since then people started to feel these strange energies around the place. Like the spirit of the boy who died there is still there and spying on everyone and even touching them. So it seems that it’s just one spirit that’s there. Should go easy.” Zak explained the case in the car, reading the info they had already gotten.

“Sure it’s even worth the trouble to drive this far for just one spirit?” Aaron buts in.  
“Everything with spirits involved is worth it. And helping it in having some peace, that’s our goal.”  
Little did they know what was waiting for them in Ipswich. 

It was late afternoon when the trio arrived in what seemed a quiet town. The sun still high in the sky, no clouds in sight and a warm summer breeze. Only a few people were walking on the otherwise empty sidewalks.  
After a while Aaron parked the car on the side of an open field surrounded by trees. In the middle of the field stood the ruins of an old burned down barn. There laid a sort of sadness over it, it wasn’t hard to see that this building had a violent history. 

The trio got out of the car and started to unload all the equipment they would need to set up a nerve center where Jay (who was arriving late as always) would follow everything during lock down.  
“I think it would be best to set up the nerve center at the side of the field, so there is enough space between the building and nerve center.” Zak said while lifting the big sails that were used to close of nerve center.

“So how does this works? Don’t you normally interview the owner of the place and other people first?” y/n asked once everything was set up.  
“Well yeah but in this case that’s a little more difficult. The official owner is the government but they know nothing about it and the people of the town don’t want to talk about it.”  
“They don’t want to talk about it? So they do know something about it. Must be truly something that happened here, that they are even scared to talk about it.” Aaron said while checking his camera bag.  
“Well that fact only gives me the creeps even more. This place alone gives me the creeps and we haven’t even started yet. Remind me again why I agreed to come with you guys? “  
“Well because I’m the best neighbour you have and you would do anything for your best friend.” Zak exclaimed while wrapping an arm around the girl.  
“Omg Zak unbutton a few buttons from your shirt, your ego doesn’t fit anymore.” y/n started like she was panicking and reached for the collar of his shirt. Zak and Aaron needed to hold each other or they would fall over from laughing.  
“Damn you woman, I never saw someone put Zak in his place like that. You’re amazing.” Aaron tried to say between the hiccups from his laughter.

It wasn’t much later when the sun was almost completely under when Jay arrived and they could get ready for lock down. Normally they locked themselves up in the building but this time that wasn’t possible, it was ruins. 

Jay would control nerve center and Zak, Aaron and y/n would go inside, only Aaron operating a camera. Zak holding a recorder that would record the whole investigation and y/n held the currently turned off spirit box.  
Zak was the first to enter the ruins followed by y/n and last Aaron. The second y/n stepped through the door she could feel all the leftover energy that hung in the big open hall like room.  
Y/n placed her left foot in front of her but the moment her foot touched the ground a cold shiver went through her, which made all the hairs on her body stand. There was something or someone standing behind her. As fast as she could she turned her body towards where she felt the presence but when she looked up there was nothing to see and as fast as the feeling came it also left.  
Y/n decided to shake it off and carry on not wanting Zak to see her being weak.  
"Let’s do a spirit box session, y/n can you turn it on" Zak asked.  
Y/n hesitated slightly but turned on the device, and waited. And waited. But nothing. "Okay we’ll try again in a bit, let’s get deeper into this place" Zak said.  
As they walked the feeling of unease grew inside y/n.  
"Try it now y/n" Aaron called from a few steps away.  
Y/n turned on the spirit box and tried walking around the debris scattered on the ground. The moment it came to life a strange voice sounded in the air.

“get out,…danger,… y/n,…”

“wtf it said your name y/n” Aaron said surprised

“y/n,… alone,…Zak get out,…”

“I think it wants y/n alone in here.” 

Y/n recognised the voice immediately, but how was it possible? How was he here? 

"Guys maybe we should listen to it" y/n suggested quickly.  
"Are you crazy I’m not leaving you in here on your own, no way! I promised you i'd never leave you alone." Zak demanded.  
"And now i'm asking you to leave Zak, you said you wanted to help this spirit to find peace. We should find out what it wants."  
"Yes i do but i find my promise to you more important y/n, you hate to be alone in the dark and unknown places. There’s asking for trouble then begging for it and this y/n is begging for it. " Zak says as he walks over to her. just when he places his hand on her shoulder the voice is heard again over the spirit box.

"Don't….touch…her." 

Right after an animal like growl is bouncing of what's left of the walls making everyone jump in their place.  
"Wow did you hear that?" Aaron says full of wonder and wanders off to the next room.  
"Please Zak, let me find out what it wants. I promise you when it gets too much or i'm too scared,i'll run as fast as i can back to you. " y/n almost begs him.  
"Okay 30 minutes then i'm coming to get you." Zak said and followed the way Aaron walked out.  
Not even a few seconds after Zak was gone the voice spoke again but this time much clearer and without pauzes.

"Don't scream y/n" 

Now she was certain, it was him.  
"Chase." She softly whispered just as the room filled with smoke, when it cleared she noticed she wasn't standing in the ruins of the old barn but in the middle of her childhood bedroom.  
A floorboard creaked when she felt a presence behind her. The sound startled her so much she screamed as she turned around to the black figure standing behind her.

"I just told you not to scream babe." The figure said with annoyance in his voice as he stepped into the light and finally she could see his face.  
"Are you real, is this a dream?" Y/n wondered after seeing Chase standing in front of her looking even better then she remembered.  
With a smirk on his face he stepped closer to her and reached out to touch her face.  
"Does this feel like it's not real? I'm here baby." He whispers as he strokes her cheek and immediately she leans into his touch.  
"They told me you where dead, they told me all these terrible things about you. Please tell me that's not true."  
Chase chuckled a bit darkly. "I promised you i'd always tell you the truth. I can only say that i did what i was gonna do, i took revenge on the sons of ipswich. Maybe at a high cost but i got it done."  
"But it took you away from me Chase, you left me. You promised you'd come back to me." She says as a tear slips from the corner of her eye. Chase quickly sweeps it away and holds her face between his hands.  
"I got you here now didn't I? I made sure that Billy guy wasn't able to come so you had to take his place. I had to get you here. I'm finding my way back home to you babe."  
"I missed you so much Chase, it's been 10 years. I've been all alone waiting for you." She cried  
"Do you still love me?"  
"Yes, I always will."  
"Good, i'll be home soon." He says as he leans into her and places a soft sweet kiss on her lips just as smoke begins to fill the room again and Chase disappears in it.

once the smoke clears she’s back in the ruins holding the now silent spirit box. the moment she notices she’s alone and Chase is gone she feels an empty spot in her heart, she needed to help him as best she could but how? Chase didn’t tell her how he could come back to her. she wanted him home as soon as possible. she felt like there was a weight on her like she was carrying something with her.  
Y/n was so deep in thought that she didn’t hear the footsteps that came in her direction till they came to stop next to her.  
“Are you ok y/n? did something happen?” Zak as he laid his hand on her shoulder. but as soon as his hand touched her a animalistic growl escaped her mouth making everyone take a step back in shock. that wasn’t her, it sounded like the growl they heard earlier. was this spirit affecting her? this was more dangerous than they thought. Nobody moved or said anything, the silence laid heavy in the air.  
suddenly the spirit box came back to life:  
“leave... NOW...kill...Zak”  
and at the same moment Zak could feel a burning feeling on his neck making him curse out and reach out to hold his neck.  
“fuck Aaron give me some light, my neck burns like hell.”  
aaron was still standing shocked looking at them with wide eyes.  
“AARON LIGHT NOW!” he yelled out clearly in pain making Aaron finally look up to him.  
“omg” Aaron mumbles as he takes his flashlight and shines it on Zak’s neck. once the light hits his neck Aaron is again shocked at what he sees, a big red mark covers Zak’s neck. the mark is bright red and in the middle are three large scratches.  
“OH MY GOD ZAK, there are three scratches on your neck. I never seen them so big on anyone. I’m gonna take a picture of it to show you!” aaron rattles clearly in shock as he dives back into one of his pockets and gets a small camera out to take the picture.  
“Hey Zak where is y/n?” aaron asks as he looks around and notices that Y/n isn’t standing next to them anymore.  
neither had see her walk out of the only room that still had a roof and was mostly intact.  
the scratches are quickly forgotten as they looked shocked around them, hoping they would find y/n still in the room with them. but she wasn’t, they called out to her but no reaction was heard. it was like she just went up in smoke, she was gone and that freaked them out even more. so they decided to stop their lock down, this turned too dangerous. y/n was missing, they needed to find a way to find her and get her back, it was clear now that the spirit here had possessed her. when they started walking in the direction from where they came they were surprised when they find out that the place where the door used to be was now a brick wall. they were trapped.  
y/n blacked out, she didn’t know what was happening. one moment she stood in the room with zak and aaron and before she knew she stood before a big wooden weird looking door. it was mostly black affected by the fire that turned most of the building to ruins. Looking closely she could clearly see strange celtic patterns all over the door. on the highest part on the door stood runes. it’s been a long time since she last seen them.

“ ᚲᚨᛈᛏᚢᚱᛖ ᛟᚠ ᛖᚡᛁᛚ ”

“open the door babe.” Chase’ voice sounded what seemed like from her head. and before she knew it her hand had already reached out to the door but the strangest thing was that it wasn’t her. was Chase possessing her?  
“ Yes babe, i’m using your body. it’s the only way to do this, to bring me back. now open the door.”  
“But what about Zak and Aaron? where are they?” she asked a bit worried.  
“they’re still in the main room but i locked them in there so they can’t ruin this for us.” Chase said  
“but after it’s done you’ll release them, will you?”  
Chase sighs  
“Yes i will but only because they’re your friends.” he promises and pushes y/n closer to the door.  
y/n relaxes a bit and slowly pushes the heavy door open. behind the door lies a dark room with the only bit of light coming from the open door.  
“there should be a goblet in here somewhere, we need to break it. it’s the anchor of my curse, break the goblet and i’ll be back.” he explained  
“how the hell do you want to find a goblet in this place? it’s dark and i don’t have a flashlight with me.” y/n stated which made Chase chuckle.  
“Oh babe, i think you forget who I am.” he laughs as suddenly the room is illuminated by a thousand floating candles making y/n gasp in wonder.  
“wow, and then you tell me you hate harry potter.”  
“yeah yeah, we can talk later now let’s find that stupid goblet.” chase growls.  
when they look around they see that most of the room was empty making there search easier.  
it didn’t take long before they found 3 goblets in the room but which one was the goblet with his curse attached to.  
“maybe we should just break all 3 of them?” y/n said  
“we can’t do that, we don’t know if the others have something attached to them as well.”  
“so how do we find out which one we have to break?”  
“I don’t know, but you need to find a way.” chase pushes  
“Chase! don’t okay, don’t put more pressure on me. just let me think for a moment.”  
Chase just huffs and says “ okay i’ll leave you alone, i’ll check that stupid book that’s trapped with me again.”  
Chase let’s go of the hold he has over her body and makes himself appear in his ghost form next to her. but y/n didn’t expect the sudden move and she loses her footing making her fall back. she sees the shock on Chase’s face as he tries to reach out to catch her. it’s already too late,she stumbles right against one of the columns with a goblet on making it fall over and smash against the floor. They both watch in horror as the goblet breaks in hundreds little pieces and smoke emerge from them.  
“Ow shit, I don’t think that’s good.” Chase mumbles from behind her, his voice clearly holding both confusion and fear.  
when y/n turns to Chase she sees the smoke that came from the goblet surrounding him, his hands in front of his face as if he’s protecting himself from something. but clearly it wasn’t helping, his hands, which were already transparent in his ghost form were disappearing.  
“Chase? what’s happening?” y/n started to panic  
“I don’t know, this isn’t me.” he said as he looked up to her.  
“I think i failed, i’m so sorry baby. I failed you, I love you, never forget that.”  
“No, Chase. I failed you, it’s my fault. i love you so much.” she cried  
but before Chase could respond he disappeared completely. y/n fell to her knees in the pile of broken goblet shards, she picked one up from the floor ready to throw it across the room when she saw the runs written on it.

“ᚲᚺᚨᛋᛖ ᚲᛟᛚᛚᛁᚾᛋ”

“wtf?” she whispered as she turned the shard in her hands,nothing else was written on it. just a name, his name.  
she was so lost in thought she didn’t hear the sounds of voices screaming her name till she felt 2 hands on her arms. 

“Y/n? are you ok? what the hell happened?” Zak asked her in worry as he helped her up on her feet.  
“He’s gone.” was her only response through her tears.  
“who’s gone?” Zak asked while he whipes the tears from her cheeks.  
“Chase”  
“well you can tell me all about him on our way back, we’re going home.”  
As Zak leads her outside she starts to explain everything that had happened since she had met Chase till only minutes ago. but just as they reached the cars a loud explosion sounded behind them.  
the barn, it was the fucking ruins of the barn that exploded. how the hell could that happen, she thought to herself as she watched smoke and flames erupt from above it. but as soon as the smoke and fire came it also disappeared. everything was clothed in silence, nobody spoke, no wind, no animals, nothing, only silence.  
when she looked up at the barn she suddenly saw a familiar silhouette of a man standing in the door opening.  
could it be ?  
“Y/N!” the man shouted  
It was.  
“Chase!”


End file.
